Timeless Love Forever
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Twenty years ago Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley's live was forever changed. Now twenty years later her life is turned upside down again.
1. Prologue: Setting the stage

Timeless Love Forever  
  
TITLE: Timeless Love Forever Prologue/? *tissue alert*   
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: PG  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
SPOILERS: SURVIVOR SERIES 2000.  
SUMMARY: SURVIVOR SERIES 2000 changed Stephanie's life forever. Twenty years   
later Stephanie's life is turned upside down again.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the World Wrestling Federation and it's superstars.   
Therefore I make no money off of this, so please don't sue me.  
DISTRIBUTION: www.shadowranger.com, the Realm. Anyone else please ask.  
  
Timeless Love Forever  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley was in her hotel room watching Survivor   
Series on television. Because of her business partner, Kurt Angle's match   
with the Undertaker and her husband, Hunter Hearst Helmsley's match with   
Stone Cold Steve Austin, her father Vince, thought it would be best if she   
stayed in the hotel that evening. She was concerned about Hunter's mach with   
Austin. Earlier in the month some evidence was discovered implicating Hunter   
in Stone Cold Steve Austin's hit and run one year prior. Despite all the   
protestations that Hunter had nothing to do with the hit and run, Austin and   
World Wrestling Federation Commissioner Mick Foley did not believe it, and   
Foley booked a no holds barred match between Helmsley and Austin.  
Stephanie watched the match unfold with clenched fists embedded into her   
thighs. She couldn't believe the brutality that Hunter and Steve were   
inflicting on each other. They were just beating each other into oblivion.  
She watched as Hunter went outside to search for Austin who went   
backstage. Hunter, figuring Austin had fled the arena got into his car,   
preparing to chase Austin. Suddenly, there was a sickening crunch on either   
side of Hunter's car. As the car was raised up by a forklift the camera   
zoomed in on Steve's face.   
"You wanna end my career you jackass, maybe I oughta end yours, you   
chickenshit!" Austin shouted.  
Stephanie's eyes widened. The car had to be suspended at least 40 to 50   
feet in the air. "Dad, Shane, get in here!" Steph called out to her father   
and brother.  
"What is it Steph?" Vince asked coming into the room.  
"Holy Shit! What the hell is this?" Shane practically yelled upon seeing   
Austin suspend Hunter and his car with the forklift.  
"I don't know if Austin's serious or if he's just trying to scare   
Hunter." Stephanie said close to tears. "Dad, Hunter's got to be at least   
40 feet in the air."  
As the three McMahons watched the forklift started to slowly lower.   
Steph breathed a sigh of relief. Steve just wanted to scare Hunter, Steph   
thought.  
Suddenly, for reasons that would remain unknown for a long time to come.   
The car flipped over and off the forklift, crashing in a fiery heap 35 feet   
below.  
"NO!!!!!!" Stephanie screamed, her heart breaking into a million pieces.  
  
The three McMahons were at the parking lot of the arena an hour later   
looking at the smoking wreckage that was once Hunter's car. Debra and Steve   
Austin along with Mick Foley walked solemnly out to their car. Stephanie   
tried to go after them.  
"YOU BASTARDS!!!!! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!!!!!! YOU TOOK MY LIFE!!!!! I   
HOPE YOU BOTH BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!" Stephanie shouted vehemently. "AND I   
HOPE HUNTER'S THERE TO GREET YOU!!!!!!!!"  
"Come on Steph, don't do this," Shane said trying to calm his sister.  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Helmsley," the fire Marshall came up to Stephanie.  
"McMahon - Helmsley," Stephanie spat at the man.  
The fire Marshall nodded, "Mrs. McMahon - Helmsley, we've searched the   
wreckage as thoroughly as we can at thus far and we can't find much in the   
way of remains. However we did find this," the Marshall handed Stephanie a   
charred gold band.  
Steph held it, her body trembling. "It's Hunter's wedding ring," she   
whispered. She collapsed in Shane's arms as realization set in that her   
husband was never coming home.  
"NO, HUNTER, NO!!!!!!!!!" She said and she fell against her brother.  
"NO, NO, NO!!!!"  
And the World Wrestling Federation was never the same again.  
  
What do you guys think? Feedback continues this story.  



	2. Chapter One: Twenty years later

TITLE: Timeless Love Forever Chapter One/? *R*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com, FYouWWF@aol.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH, Implied RAPE/NON - CONSENSUAL SEX, Religious/Spiritual themes.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
SPOILERS: SURVIVOR SERIES 2000.  
SUMMARY: SURVIVOR SERIES 2000 changed Stephanie's life forever. Twenty years   
later Stephanie's life is turned upside down again.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the World Wrestling Federation and it's superstars.   
Therefore I make no money off of this, so please don't sue me. And NO I did not deliberately name my male lead after the Spiderman actor! I came up with the name and only found out it was the same as the actor who plays Spider - Man AFTER the movie came out. I don't owe him royalties John! Ahem, on with the show.  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net, anyplace else please ask.  
  
_Timeless Love Forever  
  
Chapter One  
  
20 years later  
  
_ Tobias "Toby" McGuire walked into Titan Towers, the corporate offices of the World Wrestling Federation. Toby was almost 20 years of age. He'd been wrestling in the independents since he was seventeen. He'd been slowly getting noticed for the matches he was in and one night the previous week one of the WWF Road agents and announcers, a small orange guy named Tazz told Toby to arrange a meeting with WWF Commissioner Gunn if Toby wanted to further his career.  
  
Now a week later, he was in the WWF headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut about to take a direction that would change his life in a way he'd never imagined.

* * *

The receptionist gave him directions to a second - story office. Walking out of the elevator and down the corridor the tall short - haired light blonde came across a door with the nameplate COMMISSIONER GUNN on it. Toby knocked on the black enamel of the door and an older female's voice answered.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Toby opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. When he looked around the room, he saw nobody there.  
  
"Hello?" his light voice answered tentatively.  
  
"You Toby McGuire?" the same husky female voice called out.  
  
"Ye - Yeah?" Toby replied hesitantly.  
  
"Come in, sorry, I forgot you were coming. Otherwise I'd have finished this earlier. Could you shut the door while I finish this set?" the voice came again. This time Toby noticed that the voice was grunting in physical exertion._  
_  
Toby complied with the voice's request, softly shutting the door behind him.  
  
The voice grunted again and this time Toby noticed discernible movement behind the desk and a towel that he surmised had been used many a time before, as its edges were well worn and torn.  
  
With a final forceful grunt the movement behind the desk seemed to cease, then a head who's dark hair was matted with sweat and tied back away from her face popped up from behind the desk and a slightly muscular woman pushed herself to her feet. She extended one arm out to the light blonde before her.  
  
"Commissioner Gunn?" Toby asked shaking the older woman's hand.  
  
The dark - haired lady laughed mirthlessly. "Gunn is my husband's last name. I only use it for official functions and for meetings with the owners. Most call me Commissioner Chyna or just Chyna."  
  
"Very well. Commissioner Chyna?" Toby tried to sound flippant and sarcastic, but instead his voice came out unsure and confused. He knew who this woman was of course. Chyna was the only female Intercontinental Champion in WWF history and fought many of the men in her time before she was forced to retire due to a neck injury in early 2001. But as he tried out the name and started talking to the woman about working for the WWF, Toby got a very strange case of déjà vu. As though even though he was meeting her for the first time, he knew Chyna, spoken to her before on a more personal level.  
  
That feeling of déjà vu remained with the young man twenty - minutes later as he walked out of Titan Towers with his WWF developmental contract.  
  
I'd like to hear what you'd think about this. Good? Bad? As awful as RAW last night? Let me know what you thought about it.


	3. Chapter Two: A Quiet Reflection

Chapter Two

TITLE: Timeless Love Forever Chapter Two? R  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH, Implied RAPE/NON - CONSENSUAL SEX, Religious/Spiritual themes.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
SPOILERS: SURVIVOR SERIES 2000, with some things taken up to about shortly after ARMAGEDDON 2000.  
SUMMARY: SURVIVOR SERIES 2000 changed Stephanie's life forever. Twenty years  
later Stephanie's life is turned upside down again.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the World Wrestling Federation and it's superstars. Therefore I make no money off of this, so please don't sue me. And NO I did not deliberately name my male lead after the Spiderman actor! I came up with the name and only found out it was the same as the actor who plays Spider - Man AFTER the movie came out. I don't owe him royalties John! Ahem, on with the show.  
DISTRIBUTION: anyplace else please ask.

_Timeless Love Forever_

_Chapter Two_

_A Quiet Reflection_

Chyna leaned back her chair an hour after her meeting with Toby McGuire. The meeting had gone well. Beyond her expectations, as a matter of fact. They talked for a while and at the end Chyna was so impressed with him, she offered him a WWF contract. He would have to prove himself in OVW of course, but she knew that Billy, her husband would give her a better idea of whether or not she ad made a good decision in signing the young man when Toby began training in the next week or so.

It wasn't the conversation itself that bothered the former Ninth Wonder of the World. It was the tone of it. The familiarity of it; almost as if she'd talked to him before, despite having never met him before that conversation.

She shook her head. Her feelings of déjà vu were probably a by - product of getting old. She glanced at the calendar as she broke herself out of her reverie only to find herself in a darker one. The date said August 15. The anniversary was three months away. Perhaps that was the root of her feelings this morning. As the time crept closer, she found herself thinking about that night more and more.

_'Twenty years . . . '_

She shook herself out of her thoughts again. She would start acting like her Lieutenant commissioner if she wasn't careful.

Speaking of anniversaries . . . today was her wedding anniversary.

Just as Chyna was immersing herself in that happy thought, she felt strong arms wrap around her. Normally she'd have tried to flip the person over for sneaking up on her; however she knew who it was and instead leaned her head back onto a chest that was still broad after all those years.

"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she murmured happily against her husband, "someday somebody's gonna flip you over their shoulder and leave that pretty little ass of yours hurting."

Billy Gunn grinned. "What's life without a few risks?" he asked, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek. Noticing the tension in his wife's almost equally broad shoulders, he turned her chair around so that she was fully facing him.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked his wife.

"Nothing," she stated, trying to dismiss her husband's concern. When he continued his intense gaze, she said, "I feel silly."

"Anything that causes my wife to be so tense, is cause for concern, at least to me. Come on, Chy," Billy pressed, "tell me what's bothering you? Did you have a run - in with our little Napoleon?"

Chyna snorted. "Please, the only reason, he thinks he runs the place is because of whom he's married to and the state she's been in, and no I didn't run into him today."

"Then what's wrong?" Billy asked again, confused as to what could have gotten his wife worked up the way she was.

Chyna looked away from Billy to one of the pictures, their wedding picture, on their desk, then sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of explaining what she was feeling to Billy.

"It really is nothing," she reiterated, "it's just that I had a meeting with that new guy, Toby. The one that Tazz recommended last week."

"Uh - oh," Billy interrupted, "the kid do anything I'm going to have to kick his ass for?"

Chyna smiled ruefully at Billy's protectiveness. It could at once be the most endearing, and on occasion his most annoying quality. After fifteen years of marriage, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"If he had, I'd be calling out for a body bag for him," she said, "it went fine, and I ended up signing him like Tazz said I would. I don't know, it felt like I'd known him from somewhere before - "

Billy couldn't completely bite back the groan that somehow managed to partially escape from his throat. "My wife isn't turning into Lita is she?" he pleaded half - jokingly.

Chyna gave a small smirk. "No, I'm not turning into Lita. She maybe a good Lieutenant commissioner, but you know I don't believe in the type of spiritual crap that she does. I'm the cynic of the family, remember? But in regards to Toby, I chalk it up to melancholy, or some shit like that."

"The anniversary is coming up soon," Billy said quietly.

"You see? It's probably nothing more than that," she said placing a hand on her husband's cheek, "no supernatural voodoo or any of that. Now what is it that you came in here about?"

"Well, I thought that if my wife had nothing else on her plate today, then I'd sweep her off her feet and we'd celebrate our own, happier anniversary."

"Nope, Toby was it," Chyna had made certain that with the exception of the new signee, that her calendar was cleared for the day and Billy always made to have somebody take over for him at OVW on their anniversary.

"I'll go clean up. I was just finishing up my calistenthics when Toby came knocking," she said pushing her chair away from her desk. As she stood up, Billy saw her grimace slightly.

"Chy, how bad is it?" he asked concerned.

She waved it off with her free hand.

"Just a minor flare - up," she said, still rubbing her neck in a circular motion, "I know I said earlier that I don't believe in all that supernatural crap, but Matt Hardy has it right about Karma. At least Val got what he deserved in the end; even if I do wish I had gotten the chance to do it myself."

Billy silently agreed. He had never forgiven RTC and Val Venis in particular for that devastating piledriver that ended his wife's in - ring career. The aftereffects tended to leave the former Intercontential Champion in, at times, debilitating pain. Billy would often plead with his wife to get her neck rechecked, but she refused. In her mind, it was bad enough the injury ended her wrestling career; anything further to be done to it that would force her to take time away from her current job as Federation commissioner was unacceptable for the time being.

Billy was a bit more spiritually inclined than his wife, and though he often wished that he had been the one to end Val's career, he believed Karma had done it's job: The equipment accident that caused Venis' own career - ending injury was apropos justice.

His thoughts were broken by a kiss from his wife. As she broke it off, he pulled her into a passionate kiss of his own.

"Mmm," she muttered throatily when it ended, "fifteen years. Seems like yesterday."

She went to clean up in the bathroom adjacent to her office, leaving Billy with a goofy grin on his face.


	4. Chapter Three: An Unlikely Friendship

Timeless Love Forever

TITLE: Timeless Love Forever Chapter Three?

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
SPOILERS: SURVIVOR SERIES 2000.  
SUMMARY: SURVIVOR SERIES 2000 changed Stephanie's life forever. Twenty years  
later Stephanie's life is turned upside down again.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the World Wrestling Federation and it's superstars.  
Therefore I make no money off of this, so please don't sue me.  
DISTRIBUTION: the Realm. Anyone else please ask.

_Timeless Love Forever_

_Chapter Three_

_An unlikely Friendship._

Toby grunted as he hit the mat. It had been two weeks since he had signed his contract and at least a week since he had reported to OVW. He had known by reputation that the OVW trainers were tough, but he had underestimated how tough. The trainers, while fair, were hard on the prospective WWF hopefuls. They took an "unlearn what you've learned" approach that was straight out of 80's movies.

Toby sat down on the bench to grab a quick drink of water. A big beefy guy came toward him.

"Aw, training too tough for ya, indy guy?"

Toby looked up at the man with his best "Don't mess with me," look.

"Aw, what, no witty comebacks from the indy baby?"

"Don't you have other people to annoy Court?" Toby asked.

Court or the Court as he liked to gimmick himself as, had been at OVW for almost four years. The guy liked to intimidate anybody who had been there for less than he had. He also tended to goad other trainees into starting fights with him as he knew that those that started fights could kiss their WWF dreams good bye.

"Oh, nice shot. I'm so wounded," the beefy man said, taking another step closer to Toby.

"Hey Courtney!" another voice called out, forcing Toby and Court to look for the newcomer. _If somebody could be both stout and lanky,_ Toby thought, _This would be it._

"Gunn wants you for more drills," the man told Court.

"Now," he ground out when Court did not seem inclined to leave his current spot.

Court glared at the man, glared at Toby, and then turned to leave, though not without a parting shot at Toby.

"This is not over Indy," he spat out before walking away.

"It is today," Toby muttered, knowing that if Gunn really wanted Court for drills, then it would be an hour or two before he would be free to stir up trouble again.

"Thanks," Toby said to the man, "though I thought I was handling him pretty well."

"Oh, I admit you were handling it a lot better than half the others he's bated in the past. I just thought I'd intercede before he tried to actually incite a fight. Plus, Gunn really _did_ want him for extra drills. I'm Daniel, by the way."

"Toby," he replied, shaking Daniel's proffered hand. "Daniel. He you wouldn't be Chris Benoit's son by any chance?"

The other man looked as if he was embarrassed; as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Got me," Daniel said softly. "He _is _my father, though I try not to say it too loudly, not just because of Courtney."

"What? Old man doesn't know?" Toby asked.

"Nah, my Dad knows," Daniel explained, "not too happy about it, but he knows. It's just that the current ownership has a thing against second and beyond generations of wrestlers, so we don't broadcast our parentage too loudly."

Toby nodded. He heard stories of people from wrestling families not getting called up to the main show or more being conveniently injured while training in OVW. So while most knew who the second and beyond generation wrestling hopefuls were, nobody really wanted to make a big deal over it.

"Hey, why did you call him Courtney?" Toby asked Daniel.

"Cause it's his name," Daniel quipped, causing Toby to choke on the water he had been drinking.

"You're shitting right?"

"Nope," Benoit explained, "his full name is Courtney Spencer. He hates it when somebody uses that, but can't retaliate because of the first punch rule."

"Dude, mind if I try that?" Toby asked.

"Be my guest," Daniel allowed, "if more people did that, we might still have about half the people that have walked through here in the last couple of years."

"Benoit, McGuire, you're up for drills," Billy Gunn's voice bellowed out.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Come on. We don't want to keep the taskmasters waiting. Hey me and a couple of other's are going to D'Angelos tonight to unwind. Wanna come?"

Toby considered. The most he had done since he had arrived at OVW was look at video tapes of others both here and those who had wrestled in the past. A night out could not hurt much.

"Sure," Toby replied.

Daniel smiled a toothy grin that spoke of his relative youth and very little of his legendary father.

"Great!" the younger Benoit replied. "Seven sound good?"

"Sounds good," Toby agreed, as the two burgeoning friends raced to make their drills before Billy Gunn could call out for them again.

More soon!


End file.
